Remade
by Mkatherinewrites10
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'MEANT TO BE' after Tris got that shot and lost all her memory the factions were formed, she is very dangerous with a twist from her aptitude test. When she transfers to dauntless she is surrounded by people who she didn't even know were her bestfriends. Will she recover her memory and figure it all out? Warning for swearing. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful readers it is I...molliekatherine10 here with the promised sequel. First chapter everyone let's celebrate, get y'all dauntless cake.**

**Okay back to seriousness I said I was going to post this chapter like...2 days ago and I'm sorry I didn't I got grounded...parents I know right?**

**Okay well I love you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2 will also be up today...maybe...probably.**

**LOVE YOUUU!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Tris**

It's been 1 year.

It's been 1 year since I was given a shot by guards.

It's been 1 year since I lost all memory of my past except of my name, my family, and that shot.

It's been 1 year since I left somebody I loved, I just can't remember the name, face, voice, anything.

It's been 1 year since I left my friends.

It's been 1 year since society toke over.

It's been 1 year since we were sorted into 5 factions. Erudite, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and my own faction Abnegation.

It's been a year since everything changed.

Tomorrow I will take my aptitude test to figure out which faction would be the best choice for me.

The day after tomorrow I will have to chose which faction I will live the rest of my life in.

I never liked Abnegation. I can never have fun, I can never talk, I can never do anything I want to do.

Once a month I am programmed to have a 5 second memory flash back, but the pictures cannot have faces and voices. Based on those flashes I have realized that my life was pretty amazing. I went to parties which are strictly band from Abnegation standards, I laughed with my faceless friends in public! Public fun is frowned upon from Abnegation too.

My brother is a perfect Abnegation, like he was born to be in this faction. Me...not so much. I can't follow the rules, I forget them to easily.

"So children are you nervous about the test tomorrow?" My father asks politely. When we were transferred into Abnegation my family picked up right away on the rules of selflessness.

"Why would we be nervous?" I ask a question with his question. "The test's results do not matter with our final choices." I say picking at my bland chicken, Abnegation finds tasteful foods selfish I guess.

"Yes, but they can help you chose." My father points out. I don't say anything back, we are only aloud to talk when we are talked to.

"Caleb?" My father asks my brother for his opinion.

"I for one am quite excited for the test. I would love to see which faction I would fit best in." My brother the smart ass. I stifle a laugh under my breathe.

"What was that Beatrice?" My father asks me. His eyes question me.

"Oh nothing, but now that you mention it I am very nervous for the test." I say innocently.

"There is nothing to be nervous about Beatrice, there's nothing you can do wrong." My mother gives a reassuring smile to me, that's the first thing she has said all evening.

I shove the last piece of chicken into my mouth. "May I be accused? I am very tired." I ask. My mother and father nod and I get up putting my dishes in the dishwasher. I walk quickly up the stairs into my gray bedroom and throw myself onto my stiff (**bahaha! get it? no? ok**) bed. Sleep soon takes me.

**hello again. I know that was a shorty but if you hadn't figured it out in the last chapter it pretty much explained in this chapter...BYEE**

**Review maybe? **

**~Molliekatherine10 LOVE Y'ALL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone again time for chapter 2.**

**I dont own divergent. I own my ideas.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Tobias**

This year I will be training initiates. I will try to be big scary instructor Four.

I got the nickname Four last year when I transferred to dauntless from Abnegation to get away from my abusive father. I had found out that year that I had four fears and I already had four red belt scars on my back. The name fit perfectly.

"2 more days buddy." Zeke claps me on the back. Me and Zeke have been best friends since we jumped into the net on choosing day. I've always felt like I've known him forever but that's impossible, we're just really close.

"2 more days." I repeat and dump my left over food in the trash and set my plate on the counter, I walk out of the cafeteria with Zeke trailing behind.

I walk to the chasm, it's been my favorite place here in Dauntless compound since I arrived last year. I lean my upper body over the railing and breathe in.

"Are you nervous Four?" Zeke smirks. "Are you scared of a bunch of 16 year old initiates?"

"No." I scoff and try not to make eye contact with him. I am nervous though. I'll probably not be mean enough or I'll give someone wrong advice or maybe even shoot or stab someone!

Everybody calls me the Dauntless prodigy because I can shot a gun straight and throw a knife perfectly, and when I punch someone they get knocked out but really I'm not a brave dauntless. I am a coward. I only came here to escape from my nightmare, it just so happened I'm good at defending.

"What ever bro, either way I know you got this. Your a mother fucking dauntless prodigy." And there it was, prodigy.

"Yea I guess." I sigh and start walking towards my apartment leaving Zeke at the railing with a confused look on his face.

2 more days.

**Yea yea yea it's short people but these chapter will get longer okay? I just need these short chapters to explain whats going on but. they. will. get .longer.**

**BYEEEEE**

**~molliekatherine **


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING- okay first I want to point out that in this story Tris is umm..attractive. The boys think that she's hot. Boys will hit on her later and there will be a twist with Tobias..MWAHAHA! Just letting you know cause i describe her apperance so its kinda the oppsite of the books description. **

**enjoy the program.**

**I don't own anything**

**CHAPTER 3.**

**Tris.**

I am the last of the Abnegation to walk into the aptitude testing room and when I do I am faced with..myself. Mirrors on every wall and in every corner tracking my every move. I see my reflection which I have neglected for a full year, I can't help but stare. My curves peeking out from the tight gray shirt under my loose cardigian. I see my pale, blonde hair fall in glossy waves down my back, My blue-gray eyes look like fragile glass. When people look at me they don't think I'm Abnegation even if they see my gray clothing, they call me a dauntless beauty.

(Some of the next lines are from the book starting from page 12 to chapter 3.)

In the center of the room is a reclined chair, like a dentist's with a big metal machine next to it. It looks like a place where terrible things happen.

"Don't worry." The lady says, sensing my nervousness. "It doesn't hurt."

Her hair is black and straight, but in the light I can see that it is streaked with gray.

"Have a seat and get comfortable." She smiles at me. "My name is Tori."

Clumsily I sit in the chair and recline, putting my head on the head rest. The lights hurt my eyes. Tori busies herself with the machine on my right. I try to focus on her and not the wires in her hand. I see a tattoo on the back of her neck when she turns to get another wire.

"Why the hawk?" I blurt out as she attaches an electrode to my forehead.

"Never met a curious Abnegaion before." She says, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shiver and goose bumps appear on my arms. My curiousity is a mistake, a betrayl of Abnegation values.

Humming a little she presses another electrode to my forehead and explains, "In some parts of the ancient world, the hawk symoblized the sun. Back when I got this, I figured if i always had the sun on me, I wouldn't be afraid of the dark."

I try to stop myself from asking another question but I can't help it. "You're afriad of the dark?"

"I was afriad of the dark." she corrects me. She presses the next electrode to her own forehead, and attaches a wire to it. she shrugs "Now it reminds me of the fear i've overcome."

She stands behind me. I squeeze the armrests so tightly the redness pulls away from my knuckles and white replaces it. She tugs wires towards her, attaching them to me, to her, to the machine behind her. Then she passes me a vial of clear liquid.

"Drink this." She says.

"What is it?" My throat feels swollen. I swallow hard. "What's going to happen?"

"Can't tell you that. Just trust me."

I press air from my lungs and tip the contents of the vial into my mouth, my eyes close.

When my eyes open an instant has passed, but I am somewhere else. I stand in the school cafeteria but all the long tables are empty, folded, and pushed against the walls. I see through the clear glass walls and see that it's snowing. I turn around and find a single, small square table with a hunk of cheese and a knife the length of my forearm.

Behind me a woman's voice says, "Choose."

"Why?" I ask.

"Choose." She repeat.

I look over my shoulder, but no one is there. I turn back to the table. "What will I do with them?"

"Choose!" She yells.

She screams at me, my fear disappears and stubbornness replaces it. I scowl and cross my arms.

"Fine. Have it your way." She says.

The table disappears. I hear a door squeak open and I turn to find a dog with a pointed nose stands a few yards away from me. It crouches low and creeps towards me, it's lips peeling back from its white teeth. A growl gurgles from deep in it's throat, and I see why the cheese would have come in handy. Or the knife. But it's too late now.

I think about running but the dog will be faster than me. I can't wrestle it to the ground. My head pounds.

The dog snarls and I can almost feel the sound vibrate in my skull.

My biology textbook said that dogs can smell fear because of a chemical secreted by human glands in a state of duress, the same chemical a dog's prey secretes. Smelling fear leads them to attack. The dog inches towards me, it's nails scrapping along the marble floor.

I can't run, I can't fight. Instead I breathe in the smell of the dog's foul breathe and try not to think about what it just ate. There are no whites in his eyes, just a black gleam.

What else do I know about dogs? I shouldn't look it in the eye. That's a sign of aggression. It comes closer, still growling. If starring into his eyes is a form of aggression is a form of aggression what is a form of submission?

My breaths are loud but steady. I sink to my knees . The last thing I want to do is lie down on the ground in front the dog-making its teeth level with my face- but it's the best option I have. I stretch my legs out behind me and lean on my elbows. The dog creeps closer and closer until I feel its warkm breath on my face. My arms shake.

It barks in my ear and I clench my teeth to keep from screaming.

Something wet and rough touches my cheek. The dog's growling stops, and when I lift my head to look at it again it is panting, It licked my face. I frown and sit up on my heels. The dog props his paws on my knees and licks my chin. I cringe, wipping the drool of my skin and laugh.

I get up slowly so I don't startle it, but it seems like a different animal than the one that faces me a few seconds ago. I stretch a hand carefully so I can draw back in if I need to. The dog nudges my hand with its head. I am suddenly glad I didn't pick the knife.

I close my eyes for a second and when I open them a child stands across the room wearing a white dress, she stretches out both hands and squeals "Puppy!"

As she runs towards the dog at my side I open my mouth to warn her but I am too late. The dog turns. Instead of growling it barks snarls and snaps. It's muscles bunch up like coiled wire. About to pounce. I don't think, I just jump; I hurl my body on top of the dog, wrapping my arms around its thick neck.

My head hits the ground. The dog is gone and so it the little child. I am alone in the testing room, now empty. I turn in a slow circle and can't see myself in any of the mirrors. I push the door open and walk into the hallway , but it isn't a hallway. It's a bus, and all the seats are taken.

I stand in the aisle and hold onto a pole. Sitting near me is a man with a newspaper. I can't see his face over the top of the paper but I can see his hands. They are scarred, like he was burned, and they clench around the paper like he wants to crumple it.

"Do you know this guy?" He asks. He taps the picture on the front page. The headline reads: "brutal murderer finally apprehended!" I stare at the word murderer. It fills me with dread.

In the picture beneath the headline is a young man with a plain face and a beard. I feel like I do him though I don't remember how. I feel like it is a good idea to tell him but my mouth is frozen shut with fear.

"Well?" He asks. "Do you?"

I grip the pole tightly to keep from falling. I clear my throat.

"Do you?" He asks angrily.

'Just say it Beatrice' I tell myself. 'You know the answer.'

"Well?" He screams. "Do you know him?"

I open my mouth to reply but instead I say, "please do not yell at me, I do not appreciate it. We can do this in a quiet manner." I say calmly. My Abnegation popping out.

" . ?" He asks quietly.

I take another look at them picture and say "yes."

"His name please?" He looks calmer.

"I do not know a name, but I feel like I know him." I say

He drops the paper and I finally see his face. He wears dark sunglasses and his face is covered in scars like his hands. He gives me a smug smile.

"That's all I need to know." He says. The bus swerves to the right quickly and I topple over and hit my head on a pole. I tumble into darkness and wake back into the testing room.

**okay babies what ya gonna think is gonna happen? YOU'LL NEVER GUESS IT! MWAHAHAHAH!**

**Get ready to hate me in the next chapter *thumbs up* so excited.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**~M**

**(Changing the signature up)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everybody get ready to hate me!**

**Enjoy the program...**

**I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Tobias.**

The knife flys through the air for a few seconds before hitting the target. Dead center. I sigh and grab another knife off the table. I throw this one and it lands in the center again.

"What was that?" I voice startles me. I turn and find Zeke leaning against the doorway of the training room. "Like the fifteenth one?" He smirks and walks in grabbing a knife for himself and plunging it into the target, landing center.

"Lets go get some dinner buddy." Zeke puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me to the cafeteria.

"You worried about Uriah?" I ask him as I grab a plate of chocolate cake and sit down at our usual table, only us today.

"Nah man, he was born for Dauntless." He shrugs and takes a bite of his burger.

"Who do you think will transfer." I ask.

"Erudite and Candor, no Abnegation, no Amity." He shakes his head. I glare at my cake but don't say anything to defend Abnegation, everyone already forgets I transferred from Abnegation, everyone forgets I'm Tobias Eaton.

Four? Are you alright? Your kinda glaring at that innocent piece of cake." He laughs.

"It's just so delicious I'm jealous." He chuckle and take a bite. We eat in silence.

"Hey guys." I look up and find Tori slumping down in a seat next to Zeke, diagonal from me.

"How were the tests." I ask.

"Awesome, just a ray of sunshine and lollipops." She says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

"Well that's good." I nod and smile. We've always been on good terms with Tori, she was like a mom to me and a second mom to Zeke.

"This Abnegation girl was quite interesting. She was very curious, stubborn, and sarcastic." I raise an eyebrow. "You better watch out Four, she looks like she's heading for Dauntless."

"Are you sure that was Abnegation?" I ask

"One hundred percent." She nods

"Weird." I say going back to my cake.

"Weird." She repeats.

"Hey!" Somebody squeals and I smile as Lauren comes and sits next to me and Shauna (is that how to spell her name? Oh well.) sits in Zeke's lap kissing him on the check.

"Hi baby." I tell Lauren, she leans in and kisses me and I grab her hand under the table and continue on my cake.

**Yea yea everybody get your knives out, I made Lauren and Four a couple. I told you I had a twist. Don't worry I have a plan MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review maybe?**

**BYEEEE**

**~molliekatherine10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready for a twist! MWAHAHAHA**

**Enjoy the program...**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Tris.**

As I open my eyes I first find Tori giving me a very confused and nervous look.

"What's wrong?" I stutter

"Well your results are very...different. It has never happened before." She rings her hands nervously and doesn't make any eye contact with me.

"Different how?" I ask

"Well" she begins. "The main purpose for the aptitude test is to rule out all factions but one, the one you are fit best with. Sometimes somebody gets 2 factions they are best for. It's Is very dangerous but we call them Divergent." She stops to look at me I nod to tell her I understand.

"Your results did not show any factions ruled out." I widen my eyes

"That can't be possible. Explain?" I demand.

She raises an eyebrow at me but continues, "without picking an item to face the dog you ending up using your knowledge to get the dog to be on your side which shows Erudite. Jumping on the dog showed Abnegation because you risked yourself for the little girl but also Dauntless because you were brave to risk yourself. On the bus you were asked if you knew a man to which you replied a truthful answer of yes but you didn't know his name, the truth which shows Candor. When the man yelled at you, you asked to for him to be more quiet and peaceful you stayed calm and peaceful which shows sign of Amity."

You Tris are destined for all factions." I let out a breath I didn't know I held. "You are very dangerous."

When I look at the Abnegation lifestyle as an outsider, I think it's beautiful. When I watch my family move in harmony. When we go to dinner parties and everyone cleans together afterward without having to be asked, when I see Caleb carry groceries for strangers. I fall in love with this lifestyle all over again and know why my parents chose this faction. It's only when I try to live it myself that I have trouble. It never feels genuine.

As I walk into my gray house in the the Abnegation sector my father and mother sit in the living room.

"Beatrice! Honey how was your test?" My mother asks setting down her knitting needles.

_'Oh great mom I found out that I am perfect for all factions, also I'm dangerous and I should be careful. I could probably kill anybody!' _I want to say. Of course I don't, we cannot share our results with anyone. They our own classified information.

"Great." I smile. "I'm going to be up in my room, I need to think."

"Dinner is in a half an hour, Caleb is cooking tonight." My father says.

"Okay." I say and walk up the stairs into my bedroom. I flop on the mattress. My days events are tiring, but I have to make a decision.

Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite. Candor. Amity.

"Beatrice!" I hear my name being called up the stairs wafting into my bedroom.

"Yes mother?" I yell back

"Dinner is ready." She says and I can hear the footsteps carry away from the steps.

I sigh and jump from the bed, padding into the dinning room and sitting in my place at the table. I fork, knife, and napkin lay in front of me along with a plate of gray chicken and bright green peas.

When everybody sits my father breaks a silence "Beatrice? Caleb? How did the tests go?"

In the same breath me and Caleb answer "fine."

"I hear something went wrong in the tests today." My mother says. My parents both work for the government.

"Really?" Says my father. A problem with the aptitude tests are rare.

"I don't know much about it, but my friend Erin told me that something went wrong with one of the tests, so the results had to be repeated verbally." She moves her fork around her plate. "She said she was one of the last people to take the test." I freeze when the chicken is right in front of my mouth.

"Did you two hear about that "

"No." I shake my head. I'm surprised I even got Candor, I lie too much.

My father picks at his food quietly, he hasn't asked much.

"So," my mother says to my father. "Tell me."

My mother takes my fathers hand in hers. I stare at their joined hands. My parents love each other, but they rarely show affection like this in front of us. They taught us that physical contact is powerful, so I have been wary of it since a young age.

"Tell me what's bothering you," my mother adds.

"I had a difficult day at work." He says. "Well, really, it was Marcus who had a bad day. I shouldn't lay claim to it."

Marcus is my fathers co-worker.

"Is this about the report Jeanine Matthews released?" My mother sighs.

Jeanine is Erudite's sole representative, selected based in her IQ score. My father complains about her often.

I look up from my plate. "A report?"

Caleb gives me a warning look.

"Yes," my father says. His eyes narrow. "Those arrogant self-righteous-" he stops and clears his throat. "Sorry. But she released a report attacking Marcus's character."

I raise my eyebrows.

"What did it say?" I ask.

"Beatrice." Caleb says quietly.

I duck my head, turning my fork over and over and over until warmth leaves my cheeks. I don't like to be chastised. Especially by my brother.

"It said." My father beings, "that Marcus's violence and cruelty towards his son is the reason his son chose Dauntless instead of Abnegation."

When somebody transfers from Abnegation to another faction we remember. One year ago, Tobias, left us for the Dauntless, and Marcus was devastated. I always thought I knew Tobias, his name sounded so familiar on my tongue.

I never met Tobias though. He rarely attended community events and never joined his father at our house for dinner. My father often remarked that it was strange, but now it doesn't matter.

"Cruel? Marcus?" My mother shakes her head. "That poor man. As if he needs to be reminded of his loss."

" Of his son's betrayal, you mean?" My father says coldly. "I shouldn't be suprised at this point. The Erudite have been attacking us with these reports for months, and this isn't the end. There will be more, I guarantee it."

I shouldn't speak again, but I can't help myself. I blurt out, "Why are they doing this."

"Why don't you take this opportunity to listen to your father, Beatrice." My mother says gently. It is phrased like a suggestion, not a command. I look across the table at Caleb, who has that look of disapproval in his eyes.

I stare at my peas. I am not sure I can live this life of obligation any longer. I am not good enough.

"You know why," My father says. "Because we have something they want. Valuing knowledge above all else results in a lust for power, and that leads men into dark and empty places. We should be thankful that we know better."

I nod. I know I will not chose Erudite, even though my test results suggested I could. But of course the test results suggested that I could choose all of them. I am my fathers daughter.

When I walk back up to my room after cleaning up after dinner I flop on my bed. During dinner I have eliminated three factions from my list. Candor and Amity and Erudite.

I hear a knock on my door when I'm under the covers and drifting to sleep, I think about just ingnoring the knock but that would be selfish, It could be important.

I open the door ad find Caleb staring at me through the dim light of the hall way. I go into the hall way that seperates our two rooms. I have never been in his and he can never be in mine, I would like to keep it that way.

"Beatrice." He whispers, looking sternly into my eyes. "We must think of our family." There is an edge to his voice. "But. But we must also think of ourselves."

For a moment I stare at him. I have never seen him think of himself, never heard him insist on anything but selflessness.

I am so startled by his comment that I just say what I am supposed to say. "The tests don't have to change our choices."

He smiles a little. "Don't they though."

With that He walks back into his room and I walk back into mine but not before I see the stacks of text books piled on his desk.

**Until next time:)**

**Review?**

**~M**


	6. Chapter 6- NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey my beautiful readers I have come to bare bad news..**

**As you know I haven't updated in a month or so because I have had really bad writers block and I really would like to finish my other story, I also have some amazing other story ideas I just want to upload already.**

**I am so sorry but I am going to discontinue this story FOR NOW, hopefully not forever. I would maybe like to finish this one day, but not today.**

**I am so so so sorry for the people that like this story, but I have other business to attend to. **

**I am not giving up this story yet, we are just taking a break for now. Not forever hopefully.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH, AND I AM SORRY.**

**~M**


End file.
